


Jamie

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Sam’s hands stilled, then dropped as he turned with a slight look of defeat. ‘Alright. I guess there’s no reason you shouldn’t know. Just don’t get… weird about it, okay?’ Dean motioned for him to continue, and he sighed. ‘Right. I’ve - uh…’ he cleared his throat, ‘I’m seeing someone.’





	Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, shortly after coming out to my family as polyromantic. I wrote it during the airing of season 10, so it's set in a sort of 'Once-the-MoC-is-somehow-gone-and-things-are-back-to-normal' scenario. I'm not editing it, because I think it's important to see the difference between how I wrote then and how I write now.  
Please enjoy!

This, Dean decided, was the last straw. He’d held off his curiosity for as long as he could, but Sam was acting - well, _weird_.

His brother had been disappearing recently, sneaking off more and more regularly and shrugging off questions as to his whereabouts. He’d also been spending a lot more time on the phone, leaving the room before making or accepting a call and clearly making an effort to keep his voice down.  
Given their history with secrets, Dean had been understandably suspicious at first, but he’d quickly dismissed the idea of anything bad going on when he’d seen the change in Sam’s behaviour. In the past, though it was fairly subtle, Dean had seen the way his brother acted when hiding something untoward. He avoided questions by rambling on until he successfully changed the subject, he held eye contact just a _little _too well, and if he caught Dean looking at him suspiciously he called it out with a wide-eyed ‘What?’.

This was different. Sam didn’t so much _avoid _questions as ignore them completely. He didn’t have that slight air of guilt about him - the one that Dean couldn’t _see _so much as _sense_, like it was just out of his peripheral vision. Any weird looks were ignored, rather than Sam going on the defensive.  
But the weirdest thing was his mood. Sam had been inexplicably light-hearted in the past month or so, walking with more of a spring in his step, smiling more readily, and generally just radiating more good cheer than Dean had seen from him in years.

Dean had stifled his questions until now - it’s not like he was complaining, a happy Sam was certainly easier to live with than a moody one. He put his brother’s good mood down to the successful aversion of yet _another _apocalyptic event (and really, _how _many of those were there going to _be_, come _on_), combined with the fact that they’d seemed to catch their first break in… well, _ever_.

But when Dean heard the faint strains of a Fleetwood Mac tune coming from the library, he decided enough was enough.  
_Happy _was one thing. _Whistling _was another thing entirely.

Sam glanced up from the shelves as his brother entered the room. ‘Oh, hey,’ he greeted.  
Dean just stood there, his arms folded. ‘Ok, what gives?’  
Sam had turned back to the shelves, and was suddenly intent on reorganising a series of seemingly ancient tomes. ‘What gives with what?’  
‘You. This whole - _happy-clappy _thing you’ve got going on.’  
‘What? I’m in a good mood.’  
‘You’re _whistling_. I didn’t even know you _could _whistle, so something’s definitely going on. So, I ask again - what gives, Sam?’

Sam’s hands stilled, then dropped as he turned with a slight look of defeat. ‘Alright. I guess there’s no reason you shouldn’t know. Just don’t get… _weird _about it, okay?’  
Dean motioned for him to continue, and he sighed. ‘Right. I’ve - uh…’ he cleared his throat, ‘I’m seeing someone.’  
Dean blinked - ok, not what he expected - before giving a quiet _huh_. ‘Wow. Okay, no wonder you’re Mr Sunshine all of a sudden. What’s her name?’

Sam hesitated a moment, before seeming to relent. ‘Jamie.’ He smiled. ‘Her name’s Jamie. We met a few years ago - she asked for help with a werewolf hunt. But it was when you were - uh - well, I’d just moved in with Amelia; so I wasn’t hunting anymore. Jamie got it, went and dealt with the werewolf alone.’ Sam paused, scratching the back of his head for a moment before continuing, ‘I didn’t really expect us to meet again after that, but we ran into each other recently at the grocery store. She’s set up base fairly close by, and asked if I wanted to grab coffee some time. We kinda hit it off, and so…’ He trailed off, shrugging. ‘So that’s where I’ve been going.’

Dean evaluated this, then grinned. ‘Well, good for you. 'Bout time you got back out there, Sammy.’ He clapped his brother on the shoulder and turned to leave the room. 'But if you’re gonna whistle, keep it down. It’s not your strongest talent, bro.’

Sam laughed. 'Yeah, whatever, dude.’

***

The next few weeks were pretty quiet - by Winchester standards, at least. Cas still dropped in from time to time, but mostly he stayed busy with heavenly business he’d found since making peace with Hannah again. Sam and Dean ended up working a couple of cases quite close to home - a vampire nest just to the south, followed by a poltergeist a few towns over. Sam made and took more and more phone calls, and Dean could hear his laughter at whatever was being said on the other end. He also continued to disappear, but he’d usually say goodbye before he left now, rolling his eyes at Dean’s expression when Sam told his brother not to wait up.

It was another few days before Dean noticed another change, shortly after Sam had been out all night for the fifth time or so. Sam was still acting happier, but also kinda… _distracted_, for lack of a better word. He started gazing off into space, increasingly getting lost in thought before snapping back with a smile that looked a little too bright. Or sometimes, Dean would catch Sam looking at him pensively, brow slightly furrowed, as if trying to figure something out.

Dean noticed, but didn’t say anything. Sam was still focused while on hunts, so it wasn’t like this change in behaviour was dangerous. He’d address it if it got to that point (or when his patience/self-restraint ran out), but until then, Dean figured Sam’d tell him if and when he needed to know.

Which is why it wasn’t much of a surprise when Sam approached him in the map room one evening, with an oddly formal 'Dean, can we talk?’

Sam’s tone was nonchalant, but something about his stance and expression set Dean slightly on edge. Still, he tried for a relaxed response himself as Sam took a seat opposite him. 'Sure. What about?’

Sam took a moment before speaking again. 'It’s about… Jamie. It’s nothing bad; things are going well - really well, in fact - but actually, that’s why I wanted to talk to you…’ Sam shuffled in his seat, gaze now focused on a small group of islands next to his right wrist. 'I mean, I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but it never really came up, and then I wasn’t sure - well, I mean, I was - uh…’

Dean prompted him when he fell silent. 'Sam, what is it?’ he asked gently (surprising himself - since when did he do _gentle_, for crying out loud?).

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking at Dean again, sitting up a bit straighter, a look of determination in his eye. 'All right. I’ve been doing some thinking, and I think it’s time I told you something. I really hope you can be supportive, because I think there could be something serious here - things are going great with Jamie, I really like him.’

It took Dean a moment, but then he fully registered what Sam had said. 'Wait - _him_?’  
Sam nodded, his posture slightly more defensive now and his gaze averted again. 'Yeah. Jamie’s a guy.’  
'Oh.’ Dean sat back, processing that. 'So - you’re, uh…’  
'Bi.’ Sam nodded. 'I’ve known for quite a while now - it’s just never really come up. But now, with this thing with Jamie… I think this could really be something, Dean.’ Sam’s eyes darted up again, his expression imploring and more than slightly nervous.

The silence seemed to stretch on as he waited for a response. But a moment later, Dean nodded slowly, mouth briefly shrugging. 'Ok then.’ He smiled. 'So, when do I get to meet this guy?’

Sam visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping and a wide smile twitching into place. 'Uh, soon. He’s headed out to Oklahoma at the moment on a job, but he says he’ll be back by Thursday. When he calls tomorrow I’ll mention it to him.’ He stood up, grabbing his jacket and his wallet from the other end of the table before heading toward the door. 'I’m gonna go grab dinner.’  
He paused at the bottom of the stairs, turning back towards the table. 'So, we’re good?’

Dean nodded. “Course we are, Sammy.’ Then, deciding that was sincerity enough for one evening, he frowned and added, 'Although, that’s providing you don’t get that same vegetarian crap you shoved at me last time, bitch.’ He jabbed his finger sternly at Sam to accentuate his point.

Sam just grinned, starting up the steps. 'Jerk. You know you liked it really.’  
'The hell gave you that idea?’  
'For one thing, you ate it all.’  
'You took _hours_, dude. I was starving!’ Laughter was the only response as Sam reached the door, the spring in his step bigger than ever and his lips pursed as he started to whistle.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:   
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
